


Ram's Little Play

by SilverWritingDesk



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Boot Worship, Butt Plugs, Diapers, Diapers aren't a focus and are just alluded to, F/F, Foot Fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritingDesk/pseuds/SilverWritingDesk
Summary: A lost bet on Nepgear’s end leads to her being the plaything of Lowee’s CPU Candidates. Relatively vanilla. And only one diaper mention in passing. Imagine that.





	Ram's Little Play

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally made May 17th, 2016! Don't worry, diaper stuff only in passing.

“Haha! Got you, big dummy~” Ram teased as the three sat on the couch facing the television. The screen flashed, Victory: Player 1! She pumped her fist triumphantly and grinned. The girl had been practicing at the party game for days, just to get this victory!

Nepgear laughed a little, putting down her controller on her lap. She took her loss in stride as she brushed her hair behind her ear, giving Ram a congratulatory pat on the back. Rom just silently pouted to herself as she set hers aside, leaning back. She did her best, but Ram was just too good! Not that it fully mattered…

“Good job! You really had us going there. And here I thought I was good at the game!” Gear giggled and smiled at Ram. Ram smiled back, but with an attitude of ill-intent.

“Ah ah! You remember what we said!” Ram shouted, hopping off the seating and pointing at her accusingly. “I said that if I beat you and Rom at this, then you’d have to do what we’d say for a whole day!”

The Planeptunian sank a little, the smile turning into a small pout as she poked her fingers together. She didn’t exactly agree to that per se... It was more like Ram said that those were the conditions, and Nepgear didn’t exactly refuse. But in the little Candidate’s eyes, that was the same thing as agreeing!

“Well, I suppose I could stay and play with you girls a bit longer… I’m sure Neptune will be fine on her own…” She said with a hopeful tone. How much trouble could Neptune get into on her own? It’s not like she could topple the power structure, run Histy into an asylum, or cause the ultimate collapse of Gameindustri itself, right?

“Play time…!” Rom happily chirped up as she swung her feet hanging off the edge of the couch. “Miss Nepgear gets to stay…!”

“Alright, enough chitty-chatty!” The other twin huffed, hopping back onto the couch and pointing at the floor. “C’mon, c’mon, we don’t have all day! Get down there, this is our couch, no dummies allowed!”

Nepgear hesitated before she slowly climbed off the couch, sitting cross legged on the floor, hands placed on her lap as she looked up at the twins who currently had all the power.

The twins looked at each other, then scooted closer, turning away and whispering to each other. It was mostly Ram doing all the talking, with Rom letting out a soft “Uh-huh” and nod in response.

“Alright!” Ram finally announced, turning towards her victim with a malicious grin. “First things first, you gotta… clean our boots! I read that in one of Blanc’s books! When someone swears their… f-feal… failty to someone, they have to like, kiss and lick their boots and feet, you know?”

Confused, Nepgear tilted her head, eyeing the boots of the two young CPUs. They didn’t look that dirty, so maybe it wouldn’t be too bad? And it’d be rude for her to not play along. With a little shrug and a bit of repressed pride, she leaned forward and placed her lips on Ram’s boot. Instantly, the mischievous twin was giggling. Finally, a leg up on Nepgear! More kisses followed the first, and soon her tongue was dragging all around the top of it, making her shiver a little from the taste.

“Eeew, she’s actually doing it!” Ram laughed, pointing as if in disbelief. Nepgear just continued her tongue cleaning of her right boot. Once she finished the top, her head moved to work on the next, but Ram interrupted her movement. “Nuh-uh, you gotta clean the bottom too! Sheesh!” She snickered and watched as she simply gave a quick nod and lifted the already-licked boot, and began to work on licking and drooling on the underside of it.

It was humiliating. Poor Nepgear couldn’t ease the blood rushing to her cheeks, and had to shut her eyes to stop looking at the victorious face of the little one. But, this was the right thing to do. Maybe it’d even get Ram to like her more?

“Aaah…” Her open mouth sighed while her tongue trailed along the sole of the boot. Ram wasn’t much of a help, squirming and even pressing her foot against her face some, making her nose push back like a pig.

“There!” After a few more minutes, Ram announced it was done, now holding up the next foot. And obediently, Nepgear moved her mouth over to begin lapping at that foot. “Wow, you’re actually pretty good at this!”

Nepgear smiled a bit at the compliment, actually humming a little now that Ram seemed to be enjoying herself. And it wasn’t the worst thing in the world; at least it was all in good fun! Soon enough, quicker than last time, she finished the boot and sat back, giving her tongue a little shake to give it more feeling after pressing it against the odd material for so long.

“Huh. You did good.” The pink twin complimented her with a little grin. “But what to do with you next…”

The blue twin beside her sheepishly tugged her sleeve and gave her a little smile, enjoying the fun they were all having. Seldom did Nepgear and Ram ever get along so well!  
“What about… the thing we found in big sis’s room…?” She quietly spoke up, so soft that Nepgear had to lean in to hear it.

Instantly, Ram snapped her fingers and hopped off the bed, running over to their toy chest and sorting through the cluttered thing. Nepgear tried peeking over to see what she was searching for, but it was soon pulled out.

It was a thick, plastic butt plug! Rounded out near the top with a divot at the bottom to be grabbed onto, it was a black butt plug, that shook a little in Ram’s hand. The lewd device made poor Nepgear’s cheeks go bright, and her hands quickly covered her agape mouth.

“Wh-Where did you find that…?!” She asked, voice muffled by her fingers.

“In Blanc’s room, duh.” Ram scowled, sticking her tongue out as she approached. “We found it under her bed, with like, ropes and stuff. And we think we know what it’s for!”

The blush on Nepgear’s cheeks was only getting brighter, spreading to more of her face.

“Oh… Oh really…? What is it, uhm… u-used for, then?”

Ram snickered, bringing it over and holding it out to her.

“You stick it in your butt, duh! It’s like, a perfect size for it! Especially a big fat butt like yours!” The twin held it out to the play thing and grinned her benevolent grin. “We can’t put it in, ‘cause we can’t get our diapers off and on without Mina knowing!” Ram shook her hips, letting out a noticeable crinkle coming from her hips. Rom shifted in her spot, creating almost the same result. “Sooo, that’s why you’re putting it in, and you’ll keep it in ‘till we’re done playing!”

The mechanic CPU candidate opened her mouth to protest, then quickly shut it. Through her own reasoning, Ram was definitely in the right. Nepgear herself never played around with such toys, only discovering them after a particularly long day on the internep. She definitely needed to have a chat with Blanc when she was finished.

Her hand sheepishly took the lewd toy and glanced at Ram, taking in her smug, victorious expression. She’d never hear the end of this, but the backlash if she said no would be explosive… Sighing, she slowly leaned forward on her knees, hand going up her skirt and taking hold of her panties. The hidden cloth was tugged down her thighs, just far enough to expose her rear, although not to the eyes of the kids.

“Put it all the way in! Then we can go and play a different game!”

“Yes, yes, I’m… I’m working on it…” Nepgear replied with a nervous little sigh. Placing the head of the toy against her tight, unused rear, she took a deep breath before guiding it in. First the tip, then bit by bit the shaft of the toy was pushed farther and farther in. Her face was contorted in a mix of humiliation and pleasure, fueled by the pleasure in her rear, and the prying eyes of the twins locked on her.

Soon enough, the toy was pushed as far in her rear as it was going to go, and the poor girl was left haunched over on all fours, panties still hanging limp near her knees. Her face was slightly sweating, and she was panting, tongue half lolled out. Such an odd feeling, a full feeling she never felt before, nor one she ever thought she’d feel.

Ram just casually patted her head, much like one would do a dog, before climbing back onto the bed.

“Come on, sit back down! We got more games to play before you can go!”

Nepgear slowly pulled her panties back up, and carefully stood, small gasps escaping her mouth and little trembles racking her body, before she finally placed her rear on the bed with a gasp. Her unstable hands took her controller, while she fought to steady her breathing. This was fine. This was fine, it was just for one day, and it was already a good chunk over.

She exhaled and shifted, feeling the odd toy pushing against her rear. It was worth it for Ram. Right?


End file.
